


patching potholes

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Foggy and Marci get married, unexpectedly expecting, and he takes one for his new 'team' and plans to be a stay at home dad while she finishes her degree.  They move to Hell's Kitchen into an apartment close to his family and in the same building as Marci's frenemy from school and Theo's good friend - the guy that Foggy's been circling for years.





	patching potholes

"You won't hate me for this, will you, Foggy Bear?"

He squeezed her tight. "I love you, Marci. We both want this baby but your parents are the ones on the collegiate warpath while mine are driving the first grand-baby love train." She laughed against his clavicle.

"We're going to schedule the fuck out of this - "

"That's your job, studying and scheduling - I've got to figure out how to be a stay-at-home dad without us being forced to move in with my parents," Foggy sighed, sliding his hands down to cup the growing bulge in her belly.

"Franklin Nelson, will you marry me?"

"Not sure I'm ready for that level of commitment," he smiled before she could mistake his joke. "But why the hell not."

* * *

Marci winced at her parents' inhalation of breath as they stepped into the only apartment in Hell's Kitchen that both she and her recently justice-of-the-peace approved husband had agreed on.

"Is this - a refurbished warehouse?" her mother asked finally.

"It's in a safe neighborhood and it's always kept up to code because there are a lot of - elderly and differently-abled in the building. Foggy says it's got the longest wait-lists of any place in the Kitchen for the locals and he trusts them more than a realtor," Marci said in a rush.

"Already folding to your husband?" her dad muttered.

"I like it because it's close enough to the subway to avoid driving to class and it's close to Foggy's parents who are much more eager to babysit than either of you," Marci replied.

They both bristled but before they could start a full on argument, there was a polite nod on the door.

She almost hooted in relief at the sight of her law school nemesis, aka, new upstairs neighbor. She hadn't introduced him to Foggy yet, but she had a feeling the two assholes would get along.

"Marci?" Matt asked.

"Hey, Matt, just showing the place to my parents," she greeted him, waddling to the door. "Mom, Dad, this is Matt, he's a classmate from Columbia and he lives upstairs."

She had to hand it to the blind guy and his thrift store suits, he had the lawyer _schmooze_ down to an art and had earned a smile from her mother and a thoughtful expression from her dad before the handshakes were finished.

Matt made his way back to her with a small envelope. "The Super's in Cape Cod for the summer so he asked me to make sure you had the new keys and knew how to get in the laundry room."

"Oh, you didn't give them to Foggy already?" She thought he was coming here before visiting his family for more elopement shaming.

He motioned to the door. "I was headed to the deli to see Theo but I heard you on my way out." He tilted his head toward her parents. "I haven't met your daughter's husband yet, but I've known his brother and family for years. Marci says I had a few classes with him but I won't be able to place him until I meet him."

"How long have you lived in the building?" her mother asked.

"Since I was eighteen, so five years? I could have stayed in the dorms but a space in this building doesn't open up often so I budgeted to make it work. I'm still not sure how Marci got on the list, but I vouched for her character." He turned his nose up slightly and she hid her smile.

"It would have been helpful for my stress level in class if she took time off instead of her husband, but we all have our disappointments to deal with," he added with a matching upturn of his lips.

"You know this makes you my go-to study partner, right?" Marci laughed.

"I didn't agree to that," Matt countered, with a charming goodbye to her parents that left them much more curious about school stress levels than the crime rate of her new zip code.

* * *

Foggy winced when three of his uncles and his brother bellowed out a greeting to the unfairly attractive blind guy that entered the deli.

Wait. "You're Matt?" Foggy blurted out. He'd been hearing about his brother's friend for years and only recently made the link to him as Marci's favorite overachieving competition her classes but he'd never made the connection to *this* guy. He knew this guy!

Matt recognized him, too at least he hoped that smile was for him and not the rest of his crowding family. "Franklin, no shit."

"Knew you weren't a Michael," Foggy laughed, embracing him warmly.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know Foggy," Theo asked Matt with a betrayed expression, inserting himself into the conversation even if he shooed off the uncles.

"He was a friend of Karen's," Foggy said. They didn't talk about Karen much, but he would never edit her name out like Marci did.

"Oh right, she gave you all fake names," Theo nodded.

"Your in-laws are something, man, but I feel like I should ask 1 - how you managed to catch Marci Stahl and 2 - are you sure you want to get into all of that," Matt said, taking the stool one of the uncles vacated. "But I know that would be way out of turn."

Theo laughed. "Right, and because everyone else has already asked him that hundreds of times."

"Marci's the bane of my existence, but I said the same thing about family when she said she was marrying a Nelson. Your family is something, man," Matt said to Foggy under his breath.

"The way I hear it, Mom's been trying to adopt you for years just to make you turn up at holidays," Foggy called him out.

Matt grumbled. "Your mom keeps trying to reprogram my FitBit to say I need more calories - it takes me forever to fix it. She's not here, is she?"

"Matty's terrified of Mom, he bailed me of lockup after a pub crawl once and he's never recovered from her lecture," Theo said. "Did you call in an order or am I making you a mix for the week?"

"I called in Fran's, you already know what I like. I got twenty to put on my tab, too," Matt said, passing him an envelope. He turned to Foggy. "Marci's got the keys to your place, I'm on the top floor."

"I'm unsure if it's a good thing to be associated with you or not. Who's Fran?" Foggy asked.

"She's on your floor, she doesn't leave her apartment for less than a fire. She's in her seventies and used to be some kind of artist," Matt shrugged. "She trusts me to pick up things for her if it's not out of the way."

"You'll introduce us later, right?"

"Sure, but not when your in-laws are over. I will see if she'll invite you to her 'wine of the week' tasting after you've lasted a couple of weeks in the building," Matt said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I read this really good book the other day chock full of domestic drama and neighborhood hijinks. This isn't a kidfic, (but we'll meet the kid eventually) it's more of a 'Matt is a Hell's Kitchen Local' and Foggy's the guy who went to college with no plans of ever coming back. An attempt at that anyway.
> 
> *We'll find out what happens to Karen, but FYI, she's not in this, but her brother totes is in the next bit - if I decide to move it out of the Brainstorm Backburner and give it a chapter count.


End file.
